Legends Arise
by Shaladin
Summary: Ariana is a pokemorph and is turning 18, many surprises await her including a visit from her brother. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
  
Well, I decided to type this story up today, so yea. Sorry I haven't updated for the longest time, my life has been going downhill for the longest time and it looks like there's no end in sight, my grandpa got cancer from that stupid agent orange, my sister is about to have her second child, I'm just about ready to kill someone in my school, my dad started smoking again and my mom is with my grandma and grandpa until this weekend and I'm starting to catch a cold. Anyway, thanks for listening to my rant for the day. Here's the story.  
  
Late one morning, Ariana was still asleep in her large bed, her pale blue wings spread over it as she lay face down. The sun and wind had been playing a game with her for the last five minutes, the wind blowing the curtains in her room around and letting the sun brush across her face. Each time, she would bury herself deeper into her pillows. Finally she got tired of it and raised one of her wings to shield her face. Letting out a quiet yawn, she opened her deep red eyes as she brushed some of her blue, feather fringed hair out of her face as she stretched.  
  
After a few seconds she looked over at her alarm clock. It read 10:30. She opened her eyes wide and sat up when she remembered what day it was, this was her 18th birthday! Smiling, she jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet and rummaged through it for the perfect outfit. After a few seconds of frantic searching she found it, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue collar and sleeves. She quickly ran through the shower and got dressed, trying not to mess up her wings as she fit them through the holes designed into the back of her shirt. After a bit of trouble and a few minutes of getting ready she opened the door of her room and stepped out, humming a tune she had been working on.  
  
She walked down the steps of her two-story house and saw her snorunt, Bliz, dancing on the bottom step. She smiled as she remembered when her older brother Alex had brought it home for her on her 15th birthday; he always spoiled her like that. But the last two years he couldn't make it. She hoped he'd be there today, hopefully with Sandy. She wanted to see those two again, Alex had sent her a letter saying he'd try to make it and that he had an announcement to make when he got there. She was so excited, she just wanted him to tell her but she knew it would be better if she found out with everyone else  
  
So on the way down the steps she picked up Bliz and gave him a quick hug and walked off to the living room. When she looked on the table she saw a note on the table next to the couch. She walked over and quickly read it.  
  
Ariana,  
  
We went out shopping, be back soon. Happy birthday!  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
She smiled and ran off to the kitchen to make her breakfast of cereal and milk. She also fed Bliz and then let him run around the house. She laughed when she saw him run across the floor, sliding in the corners, He was such a playful little guy. Then with a quick gin she took a quick sprint and went sliding on her socks across the hard wood floor, following Bliz to the end of the hall by the front door. She started laughing when she slid past the front door. When she reached the end of the hall she turned around and started running back to slide the other way.  
  
Once she started sliding she saw the door open and someone step inside. She let out a small yelp as the person caught her and brought into a tight hug. She squirmed a bit and looked up to see the smirking face of her brother. Immediately she started hugging back, burying her face in his chest, laughing as he said, "Whoa there little sis, I know you missed me but oy, you don't need to knock me over!"  
  
She smiled and started rapidly asking questions, "When did you get here? How are you? What pokemon do you have? Where's Sandy?" At the last one Sandy, who was standing behind Alex, waved at her and laughed. Ariana immediately let go of Alex and latched on to Sandy, who let out a surprised laugh. Ariana then said, "come on in guys, I want to hear what you've been doing."  
  
After inviting them in they sat on the couch, Ariana and Sandy on either side of Alex with his arms and wings wrapped around both of them, laughing and telling Ariana about their journey. She listened intently and noticed the pride in his voice when he talked about his pokemon, his friends and his badges. She also noticed how close he was holding Sandy, and the slight blush on her face.  
  
Ariana smiled at Sandy when she looked up at her. Sandy blushed a little more and smiled as they went back to listening to Alex talk about their journey. Every now and then Ariana looked up at her brother in awe at how much he'd grown and how much more handsome he had become in the two years since she last saw him in person, sure she had talked to him on the vid phone, but seeing him up close was different, more detailed. She thought to herself,'Mew, I missed him.'  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Well, what do you think? I have the next two chapters written, but not typed yet. Should update soon. So please, Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome back. I hope this chapter gets more reviews than the last one. Well, lets go. The disclaimer on the first chapter.  
  
Ariana sighed contentedly as she leaned against her brother. Lying her head against his chest and listening to his deep voice almost lulled her to sleep, and she would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Bliz deciding to jump in her lap. After the surprise attack she was wide-awake when a minute late she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
She quickly sat up and dumped Bliz in Alex's lap then stood up and made her war to the door. She heard Alex laugh a bit and she turned around to see Bliz climbing onto Alex's head. She smiled a bit and continued walking toward the door. As she approached she wondered who it would be this time.  
  
As she opened the door she was greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes. She backed up a step and then smiled, she knew those eyes, that deep blue hair and skin, the white wing like ears and horn, as well as the beautiful jewel on her neck. It was her good friend Rayne, and as she looked over Rayne's shoulder she saw her two other friends, Brooke, with her red eyes, short blue and white fur and purple hair, her short crystalline crest shining in the sunlight, and Luna, with her dark blue hair, spiral ears, blue and white skin and gray eyes, flashing a quick smile at Ariana.  
  
Ariana was happy to see them and invited them in. They were the best of friends and were always there for each other. Since none of them were serious trainers, they didn't leave the town of Blackthorn where they had lived all their lives. That allowed them to stay close friends. They all went places together in the town, the mall, to the movies, even to the park to watch some battles.  
  
Ariana led them to the living room where Alex and Sandy sat quietly talking about something, but they stopped as Ariana and the others stepped in, Making Ariana wonder what they were talking about. They all knew each other and went right to asking how they had all been. After a few minutes of catching up, Ariana asked Rayne why they had all come.  
  
Rayne smiled nervously and after a quick glance at Luna and Brooke she asked if they could talk about it in private. Ariana was a bit confused, but agreed. She told Alex she'd be right back and gave Sandy a wink and watched her blush as she walked over to the steps to the second floor. She led the others up to her room where they all took a seat on the bed.  
  
After they were all comfortable, Ariana asked, "Ok, what's this all about?" Rayne smiled nervously and said, "Well, we decided that we want to start a singing group." Ariana smiled and said, "That's great, you guys have great voices, it should be a piece of cake for you. But, why are you telling me?" At this Brooke and Luna started giggling and Rayne chuckled a bit and said, "Well, that's just it, we want you to join us." Ariana was stunned, all she could say was, "What?" Rayne smiled again and said, "We want you to sing with us. What do you say?"  
  
Ariana smiled, then, without warning, latched on to Rayne and said, "Of course I'll join, you guys are my best friends, I can't let you down. So, when do we get started?" Rayne turned a slightly darker shade of blue as she gasped, "Air!" Ariana quickly let go and scratched the back of her head nervously as Rayne gasped for breath, Luna patting her back and Brooke shaking her head.  
  
End chapter 2 


End file.
